


White Day Special

by TFjl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine sucks at surprising momoi, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, and she is momoi, because...he is aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFjl/pseuds/TFjl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yoohoo, greetings from me to youuuuuuu<br/>IT'S WHITE DAY TODAY!(erm apparently not yet, but in my country it is alrdy 14.3.16)<br/>not that it really matters to singles like me, but yeah, just a reminder to everyone else~~~</p>
    </blockquote>





	White Day Special

**Author's Note:**

> Yoohoo, greetings from me to youuuuuuu  
> IT'S WHITE DAY TODAY!(erm apparently not yet, but in my country it is alrdy 14.3.16)  
> not that it really matters to singles like me, but yeah, just a reminder to everyone else~~~

“Hey sunshine, do you want to make a lil something for your mom? Today’s a special day y’know. ” crooned Daiki in his husky morning voice. Clad in his sleepwear consisting of only a pair of loose basketball shorts, the said basketballer is currently talking to his barely awake 2 year old daughter in her brightly painted room, plotting a surprise plan for his beloved wife who is sound asleep. 

As if understanding the gist of the conversation, little Misaki blinked her peachy pink eyes and crinkled her button nose to reveal a bright smile of approval. Daiki chuckled at how alike the tiny girl was to her mother before scooping her into his arms and making his way to the kitchen.

Once they reached their desired destination, Daiki placed Misaki in her baby chair before moving over to look at the shelfs of cookbooks on the kitchen counter. But being the active girl she was, Misaki kicked and struggled to get out of her constrained position on the chair, whining to be released and to be carried by her father. “Dada, up up~ Misaki, no no! *sniff sniff”

Despite his devilishly strict demeanour as the captain of the national basketball team, Aomine Daiki is extremely weak against the ladies in his life, mainly his mother, his wife and now, his daughter. So once he heard the sounds of despair Misaki released, he immediately spun around to cradle his child. With his other free hand, he pokes the girl’s chubby little face, watching her squirm and giggle before whispering “okay, we’ll choose the recipe together” to her as quietly as possible, taking extra care not to speak too loudly lest he wakes Satsuki up. 

As Daiki continues on his search for the perfect recipe, Misaki continues to distract him by pulling on his short navy spikes or attempting to climb up his bare chest as a way to get her father’s attention.

After a series of hushed yelps and loud gasps of surprise from his child’s acts of mischief, Daiki realizes that there is no way to effectively plan and prepare the surprise for Satsuki with his daughter continuously distracting him. Daiki decided to place Misaki on the kitchen counter, away from his tortured scalp and have a little talk with her. “For a tiny baby, you sure have a lot of strength in those arms” he muttered to Misaki who is now smiling angelically at him, happy to receive her father’s full attention at long last.

“Hah, I wonder where she got that from.” came an amused small voice from the direction of the stairs. The sounds of light footsteps treading down the staircase and equally soft giggles filled the bungalow, making Daiki groan.

Without even having to turn around, Daiki already knew that his plan was foiled. “You weren’t even supposed to be awake now, Satsuki.” said Daiki in a low growl as Satsuki saunters into the kitchen in nothing but her lacy night gown.

“What are you doing, Daiki?” was her reply as she moved to greet her excited daughter. Upon seeing her mother, Misaki made cute little sounds and stretched out her chubby arms, wanting to be carried by the pink-haired lady.

“And what are you doing here, Misaki? Here to help Daddy plan a white day surprise for Mummy?” With a cute tilt of her head and a victorious little smirk, Satsuki sat on the kitchen counter, facing her husband while bouncing Misaki on her lap. Misaki’s little gurgles of happiness served as a sharp contrast between Daiki’s furrowed eyebrows and slightly darkened cheeks.

“Well yeah, that was the original plan…” muttered Daiki as he turned his head to the other side, refusing to meet the eyes of his wife.

Satsuki hums in glee as she watched her husband close his eyes and rub his neck as a sign of embarrassment.

After a moment of silence and a last sigh of defeat, Daiki cracks open his eyes, sparing his wife a side-glance while swooping in, bringing his face closer to hers. He placed both of his hands on either side of Satsuki, caging her in before kissing her tender lips. He whispered darkly, “Since you already know…Happy White Day, my beautiful wife.”

With a smile and readied hands, Satsuki covers Misaki’s confused pink eyes while their morning kiss deepens. She felt one of Daiki’s hands move up to cradle her face gently while the other snakes around her slender waist.  His tongue starts sliding over her plump cherry lips for entry and as usual, the pinklette parts them to intensify their kiss readily. Quiet moans of pleasure slips out of her mouth involuntarily as Daiki nips at his wife’s lips and pleasures her with slow and sensual movements of his tongue. Just as he was about to tilt her chin up to gain better access, Satsuki reluctantly pulls away from Daiki’s lips, a tender smile still playing on her swollen lips.

Resting her forehead on his, Satsuki muttered to Daiki softly “I would love to continue, but our baby is hungry and so am I.” At this exact moment, little Misaki successfully struggled free from the hands of her mother and raised her head to stare at Daiki while her stomach produced a loud grumble.

Completely defeated by the betrayed look on their baby’s face, the couple laughed affectionately before Satsuki pushed herself off the counter, with Misaki secure against her chest. After setting her in her baby chair, Satsuki let out a surprised yelp upon feeling a pair of strong arms lifting her up.

“Kyaa, Daiki! What are you doing?” exclaimed Satsuki while her husband adjusts his grip on her body by manoeuvring her into a princess carry.

“Even though the surprise is no longer a surprise, you still can’t help me with the cooking ‘cause today’s your day. And also, I don’t want to change the pan again because you accidentally burnt it…for the fifth time” came the low reply.

“Stop reminding me about that, you ass!”

“You’ll still love this ass, no?”

A loud smack on the chest was Satsuki’s form of thanks and reply to that impish grin on her husband’s face as they reached the sofa and he gently sets her down on their couch. Completely unfazed by the predictable act of violence, Daiki lets out a low chuckle and walks back to the kitchen with big, easy strides, eager to start cooking for his little family.

“Alright, Misaki, let’s begin!”

Not necessarily understanding but obviously infected by the blissful smile on her father’s face, Misaki replies with a smile as she observes Daiki with attentive eyes. Bright rose irises following the swift movements of tanned hands. That is not unlike the action her mother is doing at that moment, except, the pink-haired Aomine lady closes her eyes within a few seconds, waiting to be woken up from her gentle slumber by the happy sounds of her child and the soothing voice of her dearest husband.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, comments, kudos ad other random stuffs are VERY APPRECIATED!!  
> Still trying to come up with some smut..I WILL TRY MY BEST OKAY!!YOU CAN DO THIS YUKI!!
> 
> Thank you for reading till the end!


End file.
